There are known connectors for electrically connecting wires and boards (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, a connector includes a contact connected to a board, a wire fixed to the contact, and a housing to which the contact is attached.
The contact connected to the board is integrally attached to the housing, and the wire is inserted and fixed into the contact integrally attached to the housing so as to electrically connect the wire and the board.